Fairy, Where are You Going?
by KyraTheNinth
Summary: Kibum adalah seorang penyihir hitam yang terkutuk. Bagaimana jadinya apabila ia bertemu seorang peri dan mencintainya? Baca aja deh. Gak pinter bikin summary, :P


Namja berambut hitam itu menatap kearah bulan purnama. Mata hazelnya terpejam, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam kalung bermata safir yang tergantung di lehernya. 'Sudah waktunya...'

.

.

.

Fairy, Where are You Going?

.

Story by : Kyra TheNinth

Disclaimer : Screenplays hanya milik Tuhan semata

Rated : K (nipu banget, palingan T ding)

Genre : Hurt/comfort, Fantasy, Romance

.

.

.

"Yoona eonni! Kamu dimana? Bukankah kata umma kita ada tugas membasmi klan _Devil_ di bumi? Eonni!" jeritan melengking Yuri menggema di kastil utama Fairy Land, Negeri para peri. Sementara itu, yang dicari-cari malah sedang nyantai duduk-duduk dibawah sinar matahari. "Yoona eonni, kabur lagi, kan!" Yuri menatap Yoona kesal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Yoona nyengir lebar sembari menatap adiknya dengan tatapan maafkan-aku-adikku-sayang-my-lovely-sister.

Yuri bergidik mendapat tatapan itu. Bukannya apa-apa, namun wajah eonni-nya itu menjadi seperti wajah kadal nyengir saat itu. "Udah stop nyengirnya. Ayo berangkat!" tegur Yuri geli. "Yaah... Yul... entar aja kenapa sih? Aku males nih..." rajuk Yoona. Yuri menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. "Nggak! Nggak boleh! Pantesan eonni gak dapet-dapet pacar, males gitu!" ejek Yuri. Yoona cemberut. Emang dia gak punya pacar sih, gak kaya Yuri yang pacarnya Yesung. Sampai-sampai dia ditanya ummanya, Kim Taeyeon, ratu dunia peri, _'Kapan mau punya pacar Yoona? Kamu udah tua, 23 tahun, kok gak punya pacar? Nanti siapa yang mau meneruskan negara ini, Hayo?'_

"YOONA EONNI! SADAR WUOEY!", "Hah? Apa, apa? kenapa?" yee ini malah latahnya nongol. "EONNI KU SAYANG (huek), KAPAN MAU BERANGKAT, PABBO?" tereak Yuri getet sambil menyiapkan pedang _seven swords_-nya yang terkenal. "Ehya ehya! Ayok berangkat!" geram Yoona sebal, walau takut juga sih... "Nah bagus, ini baru eonni ku" desis Yuri senang. "Tapi... GAK JADI AAHH! MALES AKU... DADAH YUL! AKU JALAN-JALAN DULU YA... MMMUUAACCHH.." jejeritan Yoona seakan menjebol gendang telinga Yuri. "EEOONNII!"

"Kim Kibum..." preman gendut itu menatap sangar kearah namja berambut hitam yang terus memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku jamper hitam-nya.

Namja setinggi 182 cm itu menatap dingin kearah namja berbadan subur dihadapannya. "Menyingkirlah dari jalanku, Shindong..." jawabnya pelan. Shindong, namja gendut itu, mendengus kasar. "Sebelum kau memberikan kalung 'itu' padaku, aku tidak akan menyingkir, black pearl..." cibir Shindong.

Kibum menatap sebal kearah namja tambun didepannya. "Tidak akan, kalung itu adalah kenangan terakhir appa-ummaku, jadi takkan kuberikan padamu," jawab Kibum lirih.

"Diam! Cepat berikan!" ujar Shindong tak sabar. Kibum menatap tajam kearah Shindong, berbalik arah dan berlari secepat mungkin. "Kejar aku kalau kau bisa!" seru Kibum. "Berhenti! Tunggu aku black pearl!" balas Shindong sambil berlari mengikuti namja ramping yang berada cukup jauh di depannya

Skip time...

Kibum akhirnya terjebak dalam sebuah gang buntu, dimana dia yang berbadan ramping saja tidak bisa lewat karena jalannya tertutup badan gempal Shindong. "Berikan itu Kibum!" bentak Shindong. Detik itu juga, awan hitam yang menutupi cahaya bulan menyingkir dan cahaya perak bulan menyinari tubuh Kibum yang mulai berubah. "TIDAK AKAN PERNAH!". Keesokan harinya, ditemukan sesosok mayat bernama Shindong dengan tubuh penuh luka cakaran hewan buas.

"Uh, dimana aku?" desah Kibum pelan. Kepalanya pusing dan tubuhnya terasa terbakar. 'Cih, ini pasti efek samping yang semalam,' batin Kibum. "Tuan, anda sudah sadar?" terdengar suara lembut dari samping kanannya. Kibum menoleh dan mendapati seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang terurai bermata hazel menatapnya dengan tatapan anda-baik-baik-saja-?

"Uh, ya. Ngg.. maaf, dimana saya sebenarnya?", tanya Kibum hati-hati. Yeoja itu tersenyum lebar. "Anda di rumah saya tuan. 2 hari lalu saya menemukan anda pingsan di tengah jalan. Anda tidak apa-apa kan, Tuan?" tanya yeoja itu kepada Kibum dengan muka innoncent. "Erh, ya. Saya tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih, nona...", "Im Yoona, panggil saja Yoona" jawab yeoja itu sambil tersenyum manis. "Um, ya ya ya. Terimakasih nona Yoona... A-ano.. nama saya Kim Kibum. Panggil saja Kibum, tidak usah pakai tuan," sahut Kibum gugup. Terang saja, bersama yeoja secantik ini, hanya berdua, siapa yang tidak gugup?

"Kalau begitu kau tidak usah memanggil saya nona, Kibum oppa," sahut Yoona sambil kembali tersenyum. Melihat senyum penuh ketulusan itu, Kibum terpekur. Selama ini, belum pernah ada satupun orang yang tersenyum padanya. Setiap orang yang melihatnya akan menyingkir ketakutan atau pernah sampai ada yang pingsan malah. "Ya, terimakasih, Yoona," bisik Kibum sembari tersenyum.

Yoona's POV

Hmmm, orang itu telah tertidur. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Apakah aku salah menolong keturunan penyihir hitam terkuat, Kim Heechul? Penghancur generasi ke-8 dinasti Choi Minho yang terkenal itu? Dinasti sebelum dinasti-ku? Dinasti Cho Kyuhyun, dinasti kakekku sendiri? Haissh aku ini kenapa sih? Kenapa pula aku harus menolongnya? Dan, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa rasanya ada yang berdesir di hatiku saat melihatnya tersenyum? Aah! Biarkan saja! Yang penting jangan sampai appa dan umma tahu!

End of Yoona's POV

Normal POV

"Kibum, bangun Kibum...", Kibum menatap aneh kearah Yoona yang telah membangunkannya dari tidur siangnya. "Huh? Kenapa Yoon?" Yoona nyengir gembira melihat Kibum sudah bangun. "Makan dulu gih. Kamu belum makan 2 hari kan?" tanya Yoona dengan senyum keibuan. Kibum tersenyum getir. "Tidak usah. Aku tahu kau pasti tahu aku ini siapa. Tak usah berpura-pura, Yoona," kata Kibum pelan.

Yoona tersentak kaget. 'Lho? Ni anak bisa baca pikiran ya?" pikirnya bingung. Kibum terkikik geli melihat wajah o'on Yoona yang cengo karena di tahu apa yang dipirkannya. "Yoona, jangan kaget. Harusnya kau tahu setiap penyihir hitam dapat membaca pikiran ora... maksudku, penyihir lain, juga para peri," jawab Kibum. "Oh, oh iya ya... huwehehe. Akh tapi, urusai! Makan pokoknya! Aku nggak peduli kamu itu penyihir hitam ato alien sekalian nggak peduli! Kau makan saja," sergah Yoona.

Hening sesaat...

"Tidak perlu.." jawab Kibum lirih membuat Yoona memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti. "Hah? Maksudmu? Hei, kau juga perlu makan Ki-..", "Tidak.. terimakasih. Seorang- maaf, maksudku seekor serigala tidak dapat memakan makanan para peri..." sahut Kibum lemah. "Se-serigala? Maksudmu?" Yoona semakin tak mengerti. Kibum menghela napasnya, sebelum mulai bercerita. "Jadi, 19 tahun yang lalu..."

FLASHBACK ON

Seorang anak kecil berumur sekitar 5 tahunan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri sepasang yeoja dan namja berumur sekitar 25 tahunan yang tersenyum menatap bocah itu. Ditangan sang bocah, seekor kucing kecil berbulu putih tergeletak tak berdaya. "Umma, Appa! Kibum nemu kucing ini. Kasihan kakinya luka appa..." ucap Kibum kecil sambil memberikan kucing itu ke tangan sang appa.

"Ah, kau benar, Bummie. Youngie, pegang sebentar kucing ini, aku kedalam dulu. Ambil obat," kata namja tadi. Yeoja cantik yang dipanggil Youngie tadi tersenyum tipis dan menerima sang anak kucing dari suaminya. "Ya, jangan lama-lama, Wookie," sahut yeoja itu. Kibum menatap khawatir ke arah sang anak kucing. "Umma, kucing itu tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kibum. Sang umma, Sooyoung, tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan sang anak. "Ya Bummie, kucing ini pasti sembuh kok..." sahut Sooyoung.

"Youngie, ini obatnya..." Ryeowook sang suami datang dengan membawa sekotak obat ditangannya. Kibum tersenyum riang menyambut kedatangan sang appa, lalu berkata kepada si kucing. "Ya, kucing kecil! Kau akan segera sembuh!"

Skip Time...

"Wookie, Kibum sudah tidur," kata-kata sang istri membangunkan Ryeowook dari lamunannya. "Ah iya.. Youngie, bagaimana?" tanya Ryeowook. Sooyoung menghela napas. "Kalau tidak ada cara lain-.." pembicaraan terputus sesaat. "-..kita terpaksa mengorbankan Kibum," lanjut Sooyoung. "Aku tidak bisa!" jerit Ryeowook putus asa. "Kenapa? Kenapa harus Kibum? Apa salahku aku harus menjadi pewaris kalung terkutuk ini? Kenapa?" jeritnya lagi.

"Oppa.. jangan salahkan takdir. Mungkin Tuhan memiliki rencana lain untuk ini. Dibalik setiap musibah pasti ada hikmah," , "Hikmah? Sooyoung! Kita sebagai keturunan murni penyihir hitam tidak mungkin mendapat hikmah sama sekali! Kita pasti akan mati! Kita! Kau, aku, dan Kibum juga! Satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan hidup kita adalah menurunkan kalung terkutuk itu kepada keturunan kita! Dan itu artinya...-"

Seorang anak kecil, Kibum, berdiri ketakutan dibalik pintu. Memang tadi ia sudah tidur. Namun kembali bangun mendengar jeritan appanya. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Dia terpaku ditempat. Seakan mampu memandang masa depan yang telah- coret itu, harus hancur demi kelangsungan hidupnya dan keluarganya. Ditatapnya sang umma dan juga sang appa yang meneteskan air mata dari kedua pasang mata hazel mereka.

"-..Kibum harus hidup sebagai penyihir hitam dengan wujud manusia serigala."

FLASBACK OFF

"Dan sejak saat itu, aku hidup dengan bayang-bayang masa depan yang hancur. Takdir memang kejam pada kami. Hanya karena kesalahan kakek kami menjadi menderita. Dan kalung ini, adalah kalung segel yang menyimpan kekuatan terbesar dan paling rahasia kami. Hankyung, iblis serigala yang telah menguasai keluarga kami selama bertahun-tahun. Intinya, aku terkutuk," Yoona tergugu mendengar penuturan Kibum.

"Sudah? Aku pergi. Kau bisa terkena masalah bila ketahuan menyembunyikanku disini. Sampai ketemu," Kibum berhenti berjalan, saat tangan kirinya digenggam erat oleh Yoona. "Kibum, kau tak boleh pergi. Aku berjanji akan menemanimu. Karena itu kumohon, tetaplah disini," ujar Yoona dengan tatapan tegas. "Pardon?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"Kurang jelas? Aku akan menemanimu! Tugas seorang peri adalah membantu orang-orang dan para penyihir yang kesusahan, kan? Karena itu, aku akan membantumu! Ngerti?" ulang Yoona. "A?", "Aduh! Kamu ini lemot, bolot apa kenapa sih! Dengar, mulai sekarang KITA, perhatikan, KITA, akan menghadapi ini bersama. Aku akan membantumu untuk menghapus kutukan itu! Mengerti?" jelas Yoona depresi karena Kibum nggak ngerti-ngerti.

"Oh, begitu. Tapi apa tidak apa-apa? Bukankah..-" kata-kata Kibum terputus saat Yoona menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak usah tanya-tanya lagi! Mau apa nggak?" desak Yoona.

"..."

"Bum?"

"Baiklah aku mau. Terima kasih, Yoona.."

"Bagus. Semangat!"

2 bulan pun berlalu. Selama 2 bulan bersama, tanpa mereka sadari benih-benih cinta tumbuh diantara mereka berdua. Kibumlah yang pertama kali menyadarinya. Dengan beraninya, di pertemuan ke 63 mereka, Kibum meminta Yoona untuk menjadi yeojachingunya. Dan Yoona menerimanya, sejak pertama kali bertemu, Yoona memang telah menyimpan perasaan pada namja tampan yang kini berstatus sebagai namjachingunya.

Namun takdir sepertinya tidak pernah berpihak pada Kibum. Yoona, oleh kedua orang tuanya dijodohkan dengan putra salah seorang bangsawan peri, Choi Siwon. Yoona tidak langsung menerimanya, karena bagaimana pun, hati dan cintanya seluruhnya milik Kibum seorang, tidak memandang dia adalah seorang manusia serigala sekalipun. Tapi tetap saja, walaupun tidak menerimanya, Yoona tetap akan dijodohkan dengan Siwon.

Pernikahan mereka akan diadakan pada malam bulan purnama, malam ke 13. Klop sekali. Seandainya Kibum tidak mampu menahan seluruh emosinya, Hankyung akan kembali bangkit. Itu pasti. Yoona tahu hal itu. Sejujurnya yeoja manis itu tak ingin Kibum tahu. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Bila Kibum tak tahu, dan bila namja itu tahunya nantian, yang terjadi bisa lebih parah, mungkin kehancuran dunia peri akan terulang kembali. Karena itu...

"Kibum, ada yang harus kubicarakan padamu," ujar Yoona pelan saat menemui Kibum semalam sebelum hari pernikahannya. "Ada apa chagy?" Kibum menoleh saat didengarnya suara Yoona. "Bummie, maaf. Hubungan kita sampai disini saja.." bisik Yoona pilu. "Eh? Kenapa chagy?" tanya Kibum. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa. Sudah itu saja. Aku pergi du-" perkataan Yoona terputus karena Kibum sekarang memeluk tubuh mungil yeoja itu.

"Lepaskan!" perintah Yoona tegas, walaupun suaranya bergetar menahan tangis. "Jujur saja chagy. Aku tahu apa yang kaurasakan," bisik Kibum pelan. "Lepaskan aku Kibum! Biarkan aku pergi! Jangan temui aku lagi! Biarkan aku pergi!" seru Yoona dengan suara tercekat. Air matanya sudah mengalir deras sejak tadi. "Yoona-", "Diam!" bentak Yoona. Kibum tersentak. Tangannya yang tadi memeluk Yoona terlepas. Yoona segera berlari pergi setelah Kibum melepas tubuhnya. "Maaf, maaf. Kibum..." desah Yoona tertahan selagi berlari kencang melalui lorong kastil.

Kibum's side..

Kibum masih terpaku ditempat selepas kepergian Yoona. Hatinya sakit. Dia tahu apa yang dirasakan serta dipikirkan Yoona. Setetes kristal bening mengalir melewati pipi putih tirusnya. 'Apa yang harus kulakukan?' batinnya sedih. _'Hei, bocah. Pakailah kekuatanku. Maka kau akan bisa melindungi yeoja itu, bagaimana?'_ sebuah suara dalam dirinya berkata. "Si.. siapa kau!" seru Kibum kaget. _'Aku? Aku adalah kau. Dirimu yang berada dalam kegelapan. Ah mungkin kau tak tahu, Kibum. Ah, bila melihatnya sendiri mungkin kau akan mengerti,'_

'Eh, dimana aku?' batin Kibum bingung. _"Kau ada dialam bawah sadarmu, Kibum,"_ sorang namja yang persis sepertinya, bedanya hanya rambutnya yang berwarna putih keperakan, berjalan mendekati Kibum yang masih memproses data yang ada. "Hah? Siapa kau. Kok mirip aku sih?" tanya Kibum pada sesosok makhluk dihadapannya itu. Namja berambut perak dihadapannya tersenyum licik.

"_Aku? Aku adalah kamu. Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Aku adalah sisi gelapmu. Kebencianmu, kesedihanmu, kemarahanmu, adalah aku. Kau dan aku adalah sama. Hanya bedanya..-"_, "Bedanya?", _"Hatiku sama dengan hati milik Hankyung. Kelam. Namun, aku adalah jiwa keduamu. Boleh dibilang, aku adalah kau, aku juga Hankyung,"_ jelas makhluk itu. _"Namaku, adalah Henry Lau, atau Henry,"_ lanjutnya.

"Jadi, kau adalah aku? Sisi gelapku? Bagian _Dark_ dari diriku? Aku yang sesungguhnya?" tegas Kibum. _"Benar. Tapi meskipun aku juga Hankyung, aku memihak padamu. Dengan memakai jiwaku, kau bisa menaklukan Hankyung, juga melindungi yeoja itu. Bagaimana? Kau mau memakai kekuatanku?"_ bujuk Henry. "Ah begitu, tapi bisakah kau menjamin kalau Hankyung tak akan bangkit kembali?", _"Bisa.. aku jamin,"_ seringai licik menghiasi wajah Henry. "Baiklah, aku percaya padamu, Henry,"

Skip Time...

Yoona menatap bayangan didepan kaca dengan tatapan kagum sekaligus sedih. 'Ini, aku?' batinnya sedih. Gaun putih yang dikenakannya tampak menawan. Dia tampak cantik sekali malam itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan ketenangan, namun hatinya gusar. "Ah, kau sudah siap, Yoona?" Taeyeon memasuki kamar Yoona dengan senyum keibuan. "Umma..." Yoona tersenyum tipis.

"Maafkan umma, nak. Namun umma tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Walaupun sejujurnya umma tidak ingin kau merasakan hal yang sama seperti umma dulu, Yoona," sesal Taeyeon. Yoona tersentak. "Maksud umma?" tanya Yoona. "Umma dulu juga mencintai seorang penyihir hitam, namanya Kim Leeteuk. Umma tahu kau juga mencintai penyihir muda itu kan? Err.. siapa namanya? Oh ya, Kibum," kenang Taeyeon. "Lalu, orang itu bagaimana umma?" tanya Yoona.

"Leeteuk? Dibunuh appamu. Memang dilarang, ya, seorang peri mencintai seorang penyihir hitam. Ahaha.. setelah itu umma dipaksa menikahi appamu. Sedih sih. Tapi ya, mau bagaimana lagi. Dan satu lagi, saat dinikahi appamu, umma sedang mengandungmu, Yoona," jelas Taeyeon. "A-apa? Jadi aku keturunan penyihir hitam?" tanya Yoona, wajahnya terlihat riang. "Benar, namun kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan hitammu lagi karena Leeteuk sudah meninggal," terang Taeyeon lagi.

"Oh, begitu ya," Yoona kembali terlihat murung. "Kenapa, Yoona?" Taeyeon heran sekali dengan perubahan raut wajah seketika putrinya itu. "Ah tidak, tidak apa umma," sahut Yoona lesu. "Yoona, Taeyeon, kenapa lama sekali? Aish, kasihan Siwon sudah menunggu," seruan Kangin membuyarkan lamunan Yoona. "Ah, iya iya appa!" Yoona tergesa-gesa berlari menyongsong sang appa. "Tunggu sebentar!"

"Cho Yoona, apakah anda bersedia mendampingi hidup Choi Siwon, baik dalam suka maupun duka, dalam sakit maupun sehat?" pertanyaan pastor Kyuhyun seakan menjatuhkan Yoona ke jurang yang paling dalam. 'Seandainya yang ada dihadapanku adalah Kibum..' batin Yoona. "Yoona?" suara bariton Siwon mengejutkan Yoona. "Kau belum menjawabnya?" tanya Siwon lagi. "Ah iya, aku ber..."

BRUAK

Pintu gereja didobrak keras. Seluruh pengunjung serta Yoona juga Siwon dan keluarga mereka menatap kaget plus ngeri kearah namja berambut putih dan bermata setajam elang yang berdiri gagah didepan pintu gereja. _"Hentikan pernikahan ini,"_ ucapan sang namja membuat seluruh hadirin tercekat. "KIBUM? Bagaimana kau bisa ada disini!" teriakan Yoona membuat semua orang menatap bingung kearahnya.

"_Oh, hai Yoona. Keh, aku bebas sekarang. Oh ya, aku bukan pangeran, aku Henry. Hei, kau Siwon jelek! Jangan berani-berani menyentuh Yoona seujung rambut pun! Mengerti kau!"_ sosok itu berteriak kasar sambil menunjuk Siwon dengan jari tengah kirinya. "Siapa kau! Pengawal, tangkap dia!" percuma Siwon. Henry terlalu kuat. Pengawal sebanyak apapun akan dilibasnya habis.

Dan, itu benar. _"Hanya segitu Siwon? Mana kekuatan seorang CHOI SIWON yang kudengar sepanjang jalan kesini itu? Mana? Keh, menangkapku saja tak mampu,"_ cibir Henry menantang. "Kurang ajar! Lawan aku bocah!" Kangin maju kedalam pertarungan tanpa diduga. Yoona langsung berteriak panik. "Jangan appa! Jangan! Jangan sakiti dia!" seru Yoona namun diacuhkan oleh Kangin.

"_Tunggu. Kau? Kaukan yang membunuh Zhoumi hyung! Yakan!"_ teriak Henry emosi saat melihat sosok Kangin. "Zhoumi? Ah, _Dark_ milik Leeteuk. Benar, kenapa? Ada masalah?" ujar Kangin tenang. _"Ja..jadi kau yang..."_ Henry terpaku ditempat. Bola mata onyx-nya seketika berubah warna menjadi merah darah. Kalung bermata safir miliknya bersinar terang. Yoona tersentak. Suaranya seakan tersangkut di tenggorokan. Tapi... "Kibum! Jangan lepas...-"

DUARR.. GRRRG!

GRAOOWW!

"-...kan Hankyung," raungan seekor naga putih raksasa cukup menjadi jawaban dari perintah Yoona. "Ah, jadi ditubuh bocah itu kau bersembunyi selama ini, Hankyung..." bisik Kangin tertahan. _**'Ahaha... bodoh sekali bocah itu. Bisa-bisanya dia percaya aku ada dipihaknya. Ah, Sudah lama sekali aku menunggu saat ini, Hangeng,'**_ ucapan sang naga ditanggapi dengan senyum tipis dari Kangin. "Iyakah?" tanya Kangin dengan nada meremehkan. _**'Bersiaplah untuk mati!'**_/ "Bersiaplah untuk mati!"

Pertarungan hidup mati Hankyung-Kangin menjadi tontonan menarik bagi semua orang, oh tidak semua, satu orang, Yoona tepatnya, sadang terduduk ketakutan dibalik tembok gereja. Air matanya terus turun sedari tadi. Hatinya perih menyaksikan pertarungan antara 2 orang yang disayanginya. Disatu sisi, ia tidak ingin Hankyung menang, namun disisi lain ia juga tidak ingin appanya membunuh Hankyung yang notabene berarti Kibum juga.

"White Thunder Clash!" hati Yoona seakan mencelos mendengar suara sang appa meneriakkan sihir rahasia klan Cho yang hanya dikuasai penguasa Fairy Land itu. Sihir terkuat yang pernah ada. Sihir yang terlalu kuat. Yoona yakin Hankyung akan tewas seketika sesaat setelah jantungnya dihujam pedang petir putih ciptaan sihir appanya.

"TIDAK! Jangan bunuh dia appa!" teriakan Yoona menggema seantero gereja. Oh, mungkin semua peri di seluruh Fairy Land akan mendengar teriakan menggelegar murid tunggal dari naga elemen kayu tersebut. Terkejut akan teriakan putrinya tersebut, membuat sihir Kangin meleset dari sasaran namun malah mengenai leher jenjang Hankyung. "TIDAAAK! Appa! Kenapa kau bunuh dia!" seru Yoona sambil mendekati Hankyung yang terluka dan mulai kembali bertransformasi menjadi Kibum.

"Kenapa Yoona? Dia perusak! Mengganggu pernikahanmu! Dia juga memelihara Hankyung! Kenapa kau..-", "Karena aku mencintainya, appa!" teriak Yoona dengan suara bergetar. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir. "A-apa?" Kangin membelalakkan matanya. Bingung, dia menatap putrinya dengan tatapan aneh. "Kibum juga tidak menginginkan Hankyung dalam tubuhnya appa!" seru Yoona masih dengan suara bergetar. "Lagi pula..." lanjutnya, "Kibum tidak pernah memiliki niat untuk melukai siapapun!"

Hening merajai keadaan. Banyak orang yang kaget dengan pernyataan seorang Yoona. Ada yang masih _loading_, ada yang bingung, ada yang pingsan. "Sudah, ngerti!" perkataan tajam Yoona merusak keheningan. "Aku mencintainya appa. Hanya dia. Tiada yang lain lagi! Kenapa appa membenci kaum penyihir gelap? Dahulu, umma juga menderita karena appa kan? Appa membunuh Leeteuk. Oh maaf. Sepertinya aku harus memanggilnya appa juga, karena dia adalah appa biologisku!" seru Yoona lagi. Matanya sembab.

"Tidak.." Kangin tersentak ketika dilihatnya putrinya itu menangis tersedu. "Yoona..-" "Aku benci appa!" suara pilu Yoona menusuk jauh kedalam relung hati Kangin. "Kibum, bertahanlah..." Yoona berbisik sedih disamping telinga Kibum. "Yoona..." Kibum berbisik kecil. Namun Yoona sudah cukup lega mendengarnya. "Kibum... bertahanlah..." ujar Yoona lagi. Seluruh orang yang menyaksikan menatap nanar kearah yeoja berambut _wave _itu.

Hati Kibum pedih saat namja itu melihat Yoona menangis. Serasa ada yang direnggut paksa dari dirinya saat melihat yeoja itu menangis. Tangan kanannya terangkat menghapus air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua mata beriris indah gadisnya. "Jangan.. menangis.." ucap Kibum perlahan. Lehernya semakin terasa sakit. Dia tahu ajalnya sebentar lagi. Karena itu..

"Yoon...", "Ya?", "Aku punya permintaan.." Yoona dengan mata memerah menatap Kibum sedih. "Apa?", "Berjanjilah... kau akan... mengabulkannya Yoona..." tegas Kibum. "Ah iya.. apa?" Kibum menghela napas sesaat. "Yang pertama... jangan menangis untukku... yang kedua... teruslah hidup... dan yang ketiga..." perkataan Kibum terputus disitu. "A-apa, Kibum?" tanya Yoona penasaran. Matanya bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. "Kibum, lanjutkan..." rengek Yoona sedih. Kibum tersenyum setengah. Sesaat, dia teringat akan sebuah kalimat sederhana yang pernah diucapkan ayahnya saat dia masih kecil dulu. Dan kini, ia akan mengucapkannya, kepada gadisnya itu.

"Jawab pertanyaanku... _Fairy, where are you going_?" ucap Kibum akhirnya. "A-apa? Maksudmu apa Kibum?" tanya Yoona. Dia tidak mengerti akan ucapan Kibum. "Jawab.. saja..", "A-ah?" Yoona masih tidak mengerti. Kibum meringis. Dia tahu Yoona pasti bingung dengan pertanyaan kali ini. Ia merasakan napasnya semakin jarang. Sebelum kematiannya, Kibum ingin mengucapkan satu kata kepada Yoona, untuk yang terakhir kali. Biarlah Yoona belum menjawab pertanyaannya, karena memnag tidak penting. "Yoona...", "Ya?", "Saranghaeyo.."

Bruk. Tangan Kibum terkulai lemah disamping tubuhnya. "Ki-Kibum?" tidak ada jawaban. "KIBUUUM...!" tangis Yoona kembali pecah diiringi jeritan melengking yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. "KIBUM! Kembali! Jangan tinggalkan aku! KIBUM!" tangan Yoona reflek memeluk tubuh tak bernyawa Kibum. Air matanya membasahi kemeja biru yang dipakai Kibum. _'Jangan tangisi aku...'_ suara Kibum terdengar oleh Yoona perlahan.

Tersentak, Yoona langsung menghentikan tangisnya mendengar suara lembut Kibum. "Ah.. ya Kibum.. aku tidak akan menangis lagi.." ucapnya sambil tersenyum. 'Akan aku kabulkan semua permintaanmu, Bummie...', "Nado saranghaeyo, oppa."

10 tahun kemudian...

Seorang yeoja berumur sekitar 37 tahunan berdiri menghadap laut biru yang membentang luas dihadapannya. Angin mempermainkan rambut coklat _wave_ sepunggungnya. Jubah hitam yang dipakainya ikut berkibar searah dengan hembusan angin. "Tak kusangka bisa sampai selama ini..." bisiknya, seakan angin dapat mendengar suara lirih yeoja itu. "Jawabannya adalah.. _I'm going to the place where I can stay together with you till the e__nd of time__. Even loneliness spreading around us, I still love you, and it'll never change._ Benar?"

Angin dingin yang tadi berhembus seketika berganti dengan angin hangat yang menyapu wajah yeoja itu dengan lembut, selembut sutra. _'Kau benar... Yoona,'_

The End


End file.
